Oh Those Men of SGC
by CptKaydeAdama
Summary: REUPLOADED. I'm trying again. I'll be frustrated if this one uploads wrong again. A Valetnines' Day diddy I wrote awhile back


**Title: **Oh Those Men of SGC...

**Rating : **PG-13

**Characters/Pairings: **Vala, Daniel, Sam, Jack, Carolyn, Cameron, Daniel/Vala, Sam/Jack, Cam/Carolyn.**Spoilers: **Well...I want to say Ark of Truth. All of the seasons are fair game up until the end of the movies. I don't know...it's all confusing...

**Summary: **Every year Vala got something for Daniel...

**Warnings: **Fluffy Valentines Day ...fluff...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SG : SG-1. If I did, it'd still be on :(

Little diddy I wrote for Valentines Day.

**Vala&Daniel**

Vala had to admit to herself ,as she hung up the bright red and pink hearts around the commisionary, that of all the Earth Holidays, she liked St. Valentine's Day the most. Some of the reasons are what you would expect from her. Bright pinks and reds donned the SGC ever since Landry had felt the need to cheer the place up after the defeat of the Ori, and they had counted their losses. Streamers were everywhere, bowls of chocolate candy and sweethearts were in almost every nook and cranny. And Jack visited! Oh how she loved his visits. They teased Daniel together. It was like having the older brother she never had. She loved it. Of course she knew why Jack was there. To visit his wife, obviously, but Sam once told Vala that she loved watching her and Jack act like little kids. It brought out a sparkle in the both of them that illuminated the SGC. So she got her permission from Big Sister Sam to act like a goofball with her husband, and all was good. Sam got to see Jack, and Vala got her older brother.

But there was another reason why Vala loved Valentine's Day so much, and it was a serious one. Only Sam and Jack knew the secret. She didn't trust anyone else not to laugh (or in Teal'c's case, smile politely, say 'Indeed' and tell her it'd happen someday. She knew it'd happen someday. She wasn't stupid.) Every year since she had been on Earth and learned about the marvelous Earth tradition of Valentine's Day, Vala did something for her favorite person , completely anonymously of course, although she had a feeling that everyone at SGC except the receiver knew she was responsible. Every year Vala bought a box of his favorite candies and managed to find a new artifact that he had never seen before. Once or twice she actually found something that had been stolen from him. The fact that one of the times she had been the one to steal them, she'd never tell, she wanted to keep that secret connection all to herself. And every year, Vala's present was seeing Daniel's eyes light up when he saw the package on his desk.

This year however, Vala was in for quite a surprise when she came into Daniel's office and saw a small , pink package on the table that had unofficially become her desk in his office. She walked up to it and picked up the card next to the box. When she saw what was written inside, her breath caught in her throat.

_Dear Vala,I know it was you that stole that tablet from me six years ago. Thank you for returning it. I thought I'd return the favor. _

_Daniel_

Vala looked at the box and opened it, hesitant, not knowing what to expect. Inside however, was something she hadn't seen in awhile. She was so sure she had lost that stupid trinket box after she attempted to throw it away after they scammed her father. But there it was, in all it's glory, this time, she noticed something different. An engraving on the front of it just below the clasp …

_" Don't spend your life with someone you can live with. Spend it with the one you can't live without."_

Vala felt the tears start in her eyes, the sentiment meaning more to her then she was sure Daniel could ever imagine. Does this mean he…

"I tried to tell myself for so long that I could live without you, that my feelings weren't as…strong as they were, but awhile back…a long while back actually, I relized that that wasn't possible. And then I found that quote in a book and it all seemed to click. I'd rather live my life with someone that I can't live without then someone I can bear…Vala…" Vala had spun around when she heard his voice. He was at the doorway to the office, a very serious look on his face. Oh God…this was it… was she ready?

"Y….yes Daniel? " she choked, walking towards him, he walked towards her, they met half way.

"I'm sorry I've been so stupid about this…about us. I was just…scared…scared of being hurt again in that way…and I know you'd never hurt me…intentionally…but the loss I felt after Sha're was killed was so…I'm sorry Vala…" Vala shook her head.

"No…no Daniel you shouldn't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. It's time for a new beginning… with us. " She leaned closer . "So…" she whispered "…how does that sound Dr. Jackson?" she was less than an inch away now…

"It sounds wonderful…" And, in the true tradition of slightly cliché Valentines Day moments, Daniel and Vala kissed in his … their office, little known to them, the O'Neills, Jack and Sam , were watching.

"Alright Sam, fork over the money…"

**Sam&Jack**

Sam huffed in defiance at Jack's remark.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. You knew yourself that it'd happen sooner rather than later. You shouldn't have made the bet." Jack smiled at his now disgruntled wife, pulling out her wallet from her jacket and opening it up to get out a twenty dollar bill. Jack saw the picture of him she always kept in there and smiled.

"Here Mr. Smart Ass O'Neill." she shoved the bill in his hand and started to walk down the hallway, him following her, laughing. "Hey wait, WAIT!" he called, laughing, and finally catching up with her. "Now Sam, doesn't that make you Mrs. Smart Ass O'Neill? I gotta ask. " Sam stopped walking and glared at him. "Oh what? Just because they did actually get together later rather than sooner, you're gonna get mad at me? Your end of the bet died two years ago Sam. You should have given me the money then. "

"Yes but…arg! You men are so dense! If Daniel hadn't been so…stubborn about it, they would have been together a long time ago, and I would have gotten twenty dollars." she pouted and that made Jack laugh again.

"Oh, Sam, come on, you know how big the pool in the SGC was waiting for us to get together? Two thousand dollars. Yeah, that's right. The pool had accumulated to two thousand dollars with people waiting for us to get together so they could collect. Betting on these things is part of the program. A sick, strange part of it, but part of it none the less. " Sam rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Jack.

"How big did the pool get for Daniel and Vala?" she asked, knowing all to well that her husband, as good of a soul he was, wouldn't have passed that bet up.

"Um…" she gave him a look "Ok fine, four thousand two hundred and fifty. But I was going to split the earnings with you, don't worry." Sam laughed at this and took Jack's hand. "C'mon, let's go collect. Cam was holding the money. "

"He's not on base right now is he?" Sam asked, looking at her husband as they entered the underground parking lot and headed towards his pick-up.

"Nope. Which means, we have to go to the place he always hangs out at." Jack smiled devishly as he started the engine. "Carolyn Lam's."

**Cameron&Carolyn**

"Hey Cam! Where did you say you put those streamers again?!" Carolyn called from the living room of her house , ten miles away from the SGC. Cameron, who was in a hallway on the other side of the house, pulling out a box marked Valentines Day , hit his head on a beam.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" he hissed as he came upright. He took a second to process what his girlfriend had said, then replied. "I just got them out. They were in the closet!" he walked into the living room, box in one arm, his other , attached to his other hand which was now rubbing a bruise on his head.

"Oh Cam…" Carolyn repressed a laugh "You hit your head again, didn't you?" she smirked at her boyfriend, then laughed when he nonchalantly set the box down on the couch next to her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. That closet of yours hates me. " Carolyn laughed as she hopped off the chair she was on and onto the floor.

"Aww sweetie, the closet doesn't hate you, my dad now knowing that we're dating hates you." she smirked that impossible , smart ass smirk that made Cam fall in love with her in the first place, and started to walk away. She got two feet before she felt Cam's arms wrap around her waist and tug her back onto the couch.

"Such wonderful words of comfort you bring me my dear." he whispered before kissing the nape of her neck. Carolyn gasped then giggled as he continued his ventures.

"Hey, I'm just calling 'em like I see 'em babe, nothing wrong with that." She could have sworn his response was something along the lines of 'I ain't complaining at all.' but she couldn't be sure. About five minutes into this little session Cam had started, the doorbell rang. "Dammit… " she huffed and then got up to get the door. She was pissed at who ever was interrupting the moment. She didn't care if it was the leader of the Jaffa or the To'kra come for assistance, they'd face hell. Although, she got a surprise when she opened the door and saw non other than Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill at her door, both with knowing smirks on their faces.

"Why good evening Dr. Lam, can I speak to Cameron for a minute? There's something we need to settle." Carolyn opened her mouth to ask how he knew Cam was there but he just shook his head.

"Everyone knows dear. Everyone. You two were practically as obvious as Daniel and Vala." when Jack saw Cameron coming behind Carolyn, his smile grew wider. "Which is exactly why I am here." Sam laughed.

"Oh…oh don't tell me that engraving thing worked…" Cameron looked at Jack with a feigned annoyance and shock on his face.

"Yep. Cough over the money big guy. You knew you couldn't keep it forever." As Cam and Jack walked down the hallway to the living room, Cam sulking, Jack smirking, Carolyn and Sam looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ah, you gotta love our grown up kids , don't you Mrs. O'Neill?" Carolyn smiled.

"Ah yes, you do, don't you?" Sam replied. This had been an interesting Valentines Day….

Le Fin! A/N First Stargate SG-1 fic. I'm a litte nervous about it. I thought it'd be cute for Valentine's Day…


End file.
